Sueños de primavera
by RE4CH
Summary: cuando jon y sansa finalmente consiguen ganar el norte meñique querrá interponerse entre estos y poner la duda en ambos, que hará jon para evitar esto y asegurar el norte..
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ha pasado una semana desde que los stark volvieron a recuperar y gobernar en invernalia, igual que ha pasado una semana que Jon es rey en el norte y guardián de invernalia, Jon aún recuerda el sentimiento que tuvo en ese momento fue enojo por que el no merece ser rey, puede que ese hallá sido su deseo cuando era joven pero ahora no ya no después de lo que tuvo que pasar en la guardia de la noche, pero tiene que serlo por sansa, bran y arya, no dejaría que cualquier hombre vuelva a lastimar a su hermana, él sabe que ella tiene cicatrices que ella no quiere que el las vea pero Jon al igual que ella tiene sus cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, pero las que más les duelen son la de la traición que sufrió por parte de sus hermanos de la guardia, él quiere confiar en sansa pero ella le damásiados motivos para no hacerlo él sabe que ella oculta mucha información sobre meñique, puede que Jon sea honesto, noble y que casi siempre ponga su orgullo primero pero él fue el bastardo de invernalia él sabe cuándo la gente miente o está enojada o lo que piensa con tan solo verlas a los ojos, dioses el aún recuerda como manipulaba a robb para hacerlo hacer idioteces y meterlo en problemas él sabe utilizar a la gente pero no quiere volver hacerlo por su hermana quiere ser alguien diferente a lo que ella a estado acostumbrada estos cinco años en desembarco del rey

Jon esta tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho unas voces en el cuarto de sansa era un hombre quien más podría ser más que meñique dioses él quería matarlo, pero no podía porque ella lo protegía

Jon: maldita sea sansa cree que por pasar cinco años allí cree que puede utilizar a la gente como el, pero ella no se da cuenta que la están volviendo a utilizar pensó para sí mismo

Meñique: vamos cariño ven conmigo al valle te casaras con robín y tu hermano el bastardo estará a salvo, a parte usted me debe un favor por haberle conseguido un ejército decía petyr con una sonrisa en su rostro él sabía que si él le hablaba de su hermano ella aceptaría con gusto

Jon ya no pudo soportar más y salió de su habitación

Jon: no creo que ella crea ir con usted lord bealish dijo Jon con un tono serio que podía provocar miedo en cualquiera y creo que yo puedo cuidarme solo dijo para terminar con una pequeña sonrisa por la expresión que había puesto meñique en su rostro y sansa por otra parte tenía una cara de preocupación, alivio y sorpresa a la vez

Bealish: oh lord nieve que su madre no le enseño que no debe escuchar conversaciones de otras personas

Jon: no ella no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, a parte creo que debió consultarme a mi primero para pedir la mano de mi hermana para unir casas y el no

Bealish simple mente frunció el ceño y eso alegro a Jon porque sabía que lo había hecho enojar

Bealish: no creo eso lady sansa puede tomar sus decisiones por si misma

Jon: bueno pues valla creyéndolo desde ahora y le sugiero que no vuelva a ser amenazas sobre mí por puede haber consecuencias petyr dijo Jon volviendo a su tono serio y aparte no creo que sansa le deba ningún favor creo que usted está en duda con ella por todo lo que le hizo pasar

Bealish: usted no sabe nada Jon nieve dijo simple mente, yo soy el señor del valle y puedo proponerle matrimonio a sansa para que se case conmigo si quiero no necesito la a probación de un bastardo que juega ser rey.

Jon soltó una pequeña carcajada por las palabras de Bealish

Jon: no vuelvas a amenazarme quien sabe alguien podría saber quién mato a lysa arrin desde la puerta de la luna y también alguien podría saber quién enveneno a joffrey baratheon le sugiero que no amenace en vano

Bealish: se lo dijiste dijo Petyr a sansa quien está también estaba sorprendida que Jon supiera eso, en todo caso prosiguió Bealish su hermana también estuvo conmigo cuando murió lysa ella también es culpable

Jon: cometiste dos errores primero en corroborarme que mataste a la señora lysa y segundo en creer que sansa será condenada, que usted no sabe que la mejor arma de una mujer es la actuación ella podría simple mente llorar y decir que usted la amenazo que si decía algo me matarías y que después de eso la vendiste a los Bolton para asegúrate de que no hablara `Jon no quería utilizar el tema de los Bolton enfrente de sansa, pero tenía que hacerlo´

Así que le sugiero que le sugiero que se valla y no vuelva molestar a sansa con un matrimonio por que no habrá una segunda advertencia entendido así que le ordeno que se valla Petyr

Petyr se fue con el ceño más fruncido dejando a un Jon satisfecho por haberse deshecho de el , pero al momento de ver a sansa ella tenía una cara de enojo y sorpresa en su rostro

Pasa señalo a su habitación para que pudieran pasar y hablar las cosas

Como aprendiste hacer eso, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho Jon dijo sansa en tono preocupante bealish era su mejor aliado en estos momento era mejor mantenerlo aqui y vigilado que en el valle

Jon: si sansa se lo que hice y lo volveria hacer, te salve a ti de irte con el te salve a ti de creer que merecias el norte y gobernaras para que bealish se quedara con el te salve de irte al valle para casarte con robin quien seguramente moriria y tu te casarias con petyr, aun que tu creas que sabes lo que haces siguen callendo en su juego una y otra vez sansa. y te preguntas como supe todo eso pero estas olvidas que yo fui un bastardo toda mi vida se como utlizar ala gente hacer que agan lo que quiero, se saber cuando aguien me miente con tan solo verla, se que que piensa la gente con tan solo verla a los ojos,

Sansa estaba sorprendida por lo que jon le habia dicho jon, odiaba oir de el que ella aun era una niña que queria jugar el juego de tronos

tu no sabes nada de mi jon no pasaste lo que yo pase en el sur-dijo sansa con veneno en la voz

sansa no quiero perderte dijo jon mas tranquilo, aun que seamos medios hermanos eres la unica famia que tengo, en estos momentos no debemos pelear entre nosotro ahora que tenemos muchos enemigos sansa

una carta vino de la ciudadela jon-dijo sansa cambiando de tema, el invierno a llegado

bueno padre siempre dijo que llegaria-contesto jon una sonrisa sincera, aun que pordentro aun se preocupaba por sansa, temia que ella lo traicionara aun recuerda la cara de su hermana al escuchar que el era rey

ella estaba sonriendo pero al escuchar que yo seria rey borro la sonrisa y miro a belish- penso jon mientras se quedo callado y mirando a la nada

jon te pasa algo dijo sansa preocupada de que jon mirase a la nada

no es nada sansa solamente estaba preocupado por otras cosas, te dejo tengo que hacer algunas cosas-jon salio del cuarto de sansa sin esperar una respueta.

paso el resto de la mañana en juntas, entrenando a los hombres con las espadas y arcos estuvo con los salvajes,queria estar lejos de sansa no queria que esos pensamiento que tenia hacia ella lo afectaran mas.

ella a sufrido demasiado,no creo que se atreva a traicionarnos-penso jonno recuerdas a olly o alliser thorne o a los otros seis hermanos que te apuñalaron jon,dijo la voz de ygritte en su mente.

jon camino en busca del caballero de la cebolla pudo ser un contrabandista y apoyar a stannis pero era el mejor consejero que tenia y en la persona en la que mas podia confiar aparte de tormund, aun que supiera algunos secretos de sansa ella aun le ocultaba mas y no confiaba en el solamente en bealish penso jon con amargura de que sansa solamente comparta sus secretos con el

mi señor sañudo ser davos al ver a jon

ser davos puedo hacerles unas preguntas-dijo jon

claro mi señor que es lo que ocurre-contesto el caballero de la cebolla algo preocupado por la cara de jon

usted estaba el dia que me coronaron rey, usted vio a mi hermana la expresion que puso cuando me eligieron rey-dijo jon, por favor que sea mi imaginacion y sansa no conspira conttra mi-desaba jon para sus adentros

me temo que si mi señor, parecia que cuando lady mormont estaba halando su hermana creyo que la eligerian a ella, pero cuando dijo que no importaba que fuera un bastardo cambio su expresion por que pregunta mi señor-dijo ser davos.

jon cerro los ojos queria confiar en sansa pero ella seguia dandole motivos para desconfiar.

ser davos voy a ser muy claro creo que mi hermana quiere conspirar contra mi o eso es lo que yo creo que va a suceder-dijo jon en un susurro solamente para davos.

mi señor como puede crer eso su hermana sufrio mucho para volver a tomar su hogar por que lo traicionaria a usted-dijo davos confundido de la teoria de jon

ser yo tambien quiero crer eso pero mi hermana siempre esta con bealish siempre lo defiente y le cuenta sus secretos, el a envenenado su mente, ella siempre fue una niña con sueños de grandeza ser y yo solamente soy un bastardo que puedo hacer yo contra ella, asi que por favor le pedido que consiga espias en invernalia sin que nadie sepa quienes son solamente seremos tu yo, quiero saber que cuervos manda mi hermana, conquien sale, tambien quiero que mandes espias a la aguilera para saber que planea hacer meñique el no se quedara satisfecho lo se-dijo jon serio.

davos solamente asintio

bien penso jon ahora tendre que investigar a lady brienne-penso jon mientras volvia a su dormitorio

jon soño que estaba en el bosque de los dioses parado viendo al arbol que siempre a caracterizado a los dioses del norte

jon sintio una punzada horrible en la espalda, jon no queria voltear por el miedo de ver a la persona que lo habia apuñalado.

 _Los lannister mandan saludos-dijo sansa mientras retorcia el cuchillo_

jon se desperto sudoroso y asustado, su apuñalada se sintio tan real-penso jon

sera una premonicion penso jon al volver a recordar la cara de sansa mientras lo apuñalaba en la espalda

jon se paro y se dirigio hacia la ventana y se puso a pensar en nada hasta el amanecer...

jon vio como las primeros rayos de luz de la mañana iluminaban el castillo, no habia dormido por estar pensando en una estrategia contra sansa aun que no estaba seguro, el aun creia que sansa no lo traicionaria por que perderia todo, pero por otra parte se decia a si mismo que se cuidara de ella. Realmente jon no sabia que hacer...

mi señor puedo entrar llamo una criada del otro lado de la puerta para llenar la tina

adelante-dijo jon sin apartarse de la ventana

la criada entro con una cubeta y la fue llenar a la tina, cuando regreso vio que jon tenia un aspecto de cansancio

se encuentra bien mi señor se mira cansado y aun tiene la misma ropa de ayer-dijo la criada algo preocupada

no te preocupes solamente eh estado pensando en algunos detalles-mintio jon

creo que deberia relajarse mas mi rey-dijo la sirvienta en tono coqueto mientras se acercaba a jon

es muy hermosa penso jon al ver como la sirvienta se acercaba moviendo sus caderas, pero en ese instante recordo a ygritte y lo que paso con ella y se sintio la peor persona, al estar a punto de traicionarla aun que estuviera muerta aun la amaba.

puedo hacerlo sentir mejor mi señor-decia la sirvientamientras se desvestia

no ahora mi lady pero gracias por la ofetra en otro momento sera-dijo jon mientras paraba la mano de la sirvienta para que no se desnudara enfrente de el

muy bien mi rey-decia la sirvienta mientras se componia la ropa y salia del cuarto

jon se baño pero el agua no estaba caliente, pero gracias a su estancia en el muro esta agua no parecia tan fria, decian que los targeryan podian soportar el fuego, las personas del norte puden soportar el frio y las aguas heladas, jon salio de bañarse y se dirigio hacia las juntas de las mañanas

mis señores-saludo jon mientras entraba en la sala de reuniones y se sentaba al lado de sansa como de era de costumbre.

mis señor algunos de mis hombres han tenido peleas con los salvajes-dijo el señor glover enojado

cual ah sido el motivo de esas peleas-dijo jon al señor glover, jon sabia que muchos señores no aprovaban que el pueblo libre viviera en este lado del muro, pero jon no volveria a regresar a todo el publo libre mas alla del muro despues de que lo ayudaron a tomar el norte de nuevo del maldito bolton

pues mis hombres aseguran que los salvajes los han insultado y que ellos agredieron primero, ellos son una amenaza aqui mi señor hablo por muchos que son peligroso-aclaro glover molesto

jon fruncio el seño al escuchar eso, era tanta la hipocresia de muchos señores que odiaban a los salvajes que ni recordaban que por ellos rescataron el norte que sin ellos seguira vivo ramsey bolton

mi señor se que esta molesto por las peleas entre sus hombres y el pueblo libre, yo personalmente hablare con tormund y los viejos para controlarlos, pero no quiero que se vuelva a mencionar que son una amenaza ni que los regrese mas alla del muro, " sin esos salvajes como todos ustedes los llaman " no podriamos estar aqui, " esos salvajes" me dieron el apoyo a mi y a mi hermana cuando ninguna casa del norte mas que la mormont nos dio el apoyo, asi que no quiero volver a mencionarlo de ninguno de ustedes esa sugerencioa-dijo jon enojado

sansa se sorprendio de escuchar a jon hablar asi, al escucharlo hablar asi se sintio tan orgullosa de el, el era un lider nato pero no estaba hecho para la politica y eso lo demostro cuando corrio a bealish.

si voy a llevar acabo mis planes tengo que hacerlos mas discretos sin que jon se entere-penso sansa

que otras noticias hay-dijo jon mas tranquilo

pues hay noticas que afirman que daenerys targeryan tiene un gran ejercito con ella y tiene tres dragones vivios se dice que puede venir a westeros dentro de una luna-dijo davos

el norte no arrodillara a una reyna menos targeryan-afirmo el señor manderly junto con otros señores

tiene razon mi señor el norte no se arrodillara-dijo jon a los señores(ustedes no pero yo si)penso jon

mi señor tambien se dice que una gran manada de lobos se han visto aqui en el norte, que son lobos mas grandes que los demas, tal vez sean huargos-dijo davos

jon se alegro de oir eso,

si son huargos podemos ir por algunos-dijo jon a davos

bueno mis señores eso sera todo-despidio jon a sus vasallos mientras se iba rapidamente, aun no podia hablar con sansa no despues de lo que soño.

jon fue al cuarto que antes habia pertenesido a su señor padre y al que por poco tiempo fue de robb

jon se sentia tan cansado la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo efecto- ser rey es tan cansado, pesnso jon mientras se frotaba las cienes

mis señor hablo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

adelante-dijo mientras cobraba la compostura

mi señor temo no decirle esto en la reunion por que no queria que otros señores piensen mal de mi-dijo lord karstark

que era lo que quiere decirme que no pudo en la reunion mi señor-pregutno jon

pues la hija de mi hermano lady alys hace desde hace dos años que florecio y aun sigue siendo una dama no se ah casa, es muy hermosa, quisiera pedire que se case con la hija de mi señor hermano-pido el señor karstark

jon se sorprendio que le allá propuesto que unieran sus casas, aun que sabia que lo hacia por que era rey, quien casaría a una dama con un bastardo penso jon

mi señor realmente me halaga que quiera hacer esta union, pero me temo que tendre que rechazarla, hay una guerra por venir los lannister aun reinan y daenerys viene y lo mas importante los caminantes blanco vienen, no puedo casarme asi, no quiero que la hija de su hermano salga lamistada de todo esto no me lo perdonaría si después de que todo esto pase le aseguro que considerare casarme con lady alys-dijo jon queriendo que su mentira fuera creyente

muy bien mi señor gracias por su tiempo-dijo karstark mientras salia del solar

casarme-penso jon ya que casarse era algo muy estupido ahora que los caminantes blancos estaban y los peligros del sur tambien era innecesario y aun jon no confiaba en los karstark el padre de alys habia matado a dos sobrinos de twin y por ello robb lo tuvo que matar, tal vez los karstark pudieran estar planeando algo.

jon salio al patio al ver como estaban entrenando los solados con el arco, jon habia oredenado que empezaran a mejorar con el arco ya que seria mas eficaz a la hora de pelear con el ejercito de los muertos, aun temia que sam fallara sobre la recostrucciòn de el acero valyrio, su unica esperanza era daenerys si lograba convencerla de la verdadera amenaza tal vez tendria una minima oportunidad de ver la primavera otra vez

mi señor-llamo ser davos al ver ha jon

que sucede ser davos-pregunto jon

ya eh puesto espias con lady sansa y eh enviado espias en la aguilera, ahora falta que si su hermana haga un movimiento lo sabremos igual que con lord baelish

muy bien ser davos y gracias por sus servicios-dijo jon ahora se sentia mas seguro pero por dentro se sentia mal por poner espias en sansa

ahora solo falta que no quiera ser nada estupido sansa-penso jon mientras veia entrenar a los soldados...


	2. SDP

brienne habia viajado desde el muro hasta con el pez negro por orden de lady sansa odiaba tener que ocultar cosas al rey jon sabia que lady sansa lo hacia para proteger a su hermano y su hogar, pero por su venganza murieron muchos hombres del pueblo libre y eso era algo que le comia la consiencia, pero tenia que jurar que no le diria a nadie menos a jon, sabia que si le contaba que por culpa de su hermana murieron muchos hombres tendrian muchas peleas y eso podria ser perjudicial para el norte y para la relaciòn que habian formado los dos gobernantes del norte.

lady brienne al fin hemos llegado-dijo pod con entusiasmo al ver que las puertas del castillo se sentia tan cansado habian viajado mucho solo para que el pez negro les dijiera que no iba apoyar a su sobrina ni a jon.

lady brienne podrick me alegro de volver a volverlos-dijo sansa mientras recibia a su espada juramentada y a su escudero se alegraba de verlos aun se lamentaba de haber rechazado su ayuda en aquella posadera, pero eso era cosa del pasado

mi señora me temo que su tio el pez negro ha muerto peleando por aguasdulces pero me dijo que lo perdonara por no apoyarla-dijo brienne arrodillda ante el rey y su hermana

levantate brienne no te tienes que lamentar lo de mi tio comprendo que el halla estado bajo asedio y el no tuvo que pedir disculpas-dijo sansa con una sonrisa a su espada

entonces como escaparon de aguasdulces si los lannister lo tomaron y para entonces el pez negro ya estaba muerto-pegunto jon con duda de que lady brienne escapara de los lannister y los frey

mi señor jamie lannister me dejo escapar del castillo en un bote y gracias a el tengo esta espada-aclaro brienne mientras desenvainaba a guardajuramentos

muy bien lady brienne podrick descansen y coman are que manden hacer sus habitaciònes y que les preparen comida han de estar habrientos por el largo viaje-dijo jon mientras se iba sin esperar respuesta tenia que interrogar a lady brienne pero no le iba a pedir que hablaran a solas enfrente de sansa.

brienne como podrick habian pasado la tarde comiendo y al llegar la noche ambos se fueron a las habitaciones que el rey les habia puesto brienne le pedio que le pusiera un cuarto enfrente de lady sansa pero la respuesta del rey fue que tormund se encargaba de la guardia de su hermana, aun que el rey confiara en ese salvaje llamado tormund ella no aun recordaba la mirada que le dedicaba al llegar al castillo negro.

lady brienne puedo entrar-pregunto una voz del otro lado

pase por favor-contesto brienne mientras se reincorporaba de la cama

lord nieve que esta haciendo aqui-dijo breinne con duda la mera presencia de jon hacia estremecerla aun que fuera hermana de lady sansa no lograba confiar en el asi como la señora catelyn no confiaba en el, tenia un aura depresiba y en sus ojos habia tanto odio enojo y tristeza eran los ojos de un hombre que habia matado a muchas personas los ojos de un hombre que vio morir a demasiadas personas la mirada de un hombre cansado de pelear por algo. y esos hombres siempre son los mas peligrosos

quiero que me digas lo que sabes de sansa-dijo jon sin titubear estaba cansado de esto, queria dormir pero el sueño nunca llega, y cuando por fin llega solamente trae malos recuerdos.

que quiere que le diga mi señor solo que le prometi a laseñora catelyn que la encontraria y cuando la encontre en esa posadera ella prefirio irse con meñique y...-no es eso lo que quiero escuchar lady brienne lo volere a preguntar dime la verdad-dijo jon mientras veia a brienne sabia que estaba ocultando algo pero no sabia que.

mi señor es la verdad no se que verdad quiere que yo le diga-dijo brienne no le gustaba mentir no se le daba pero tenia que proteger el secreto de lady sansa

lady brienne lo que sea que me este ocultando sera mejor que me lo diga, no se si sabia que es malo mentirle a un rey-dijo jon mientras trataba de no enojarse

mi señor..( _dilo de una maldita vez no podemos con esto no debemos son hermanos perdieron el norte una vez no pueden perderlo una segunda aparte el es su hermana el comprendera el por que lo hizo_ ) su hermana cuando estabamos en el muro... cunado salimos yo su hermana y pod su hermana nos hizo jurar que no le dijieramos esto-dijo brienne mientras sentia que la voz se le iba

que era eso que sansa no quiso que yo sepa-pregunto jon queriendo que no fuera nada malo

bueno mi señor una noche despues de la llegada ella mando una carta a lord bealish diciendo que estaba en el norte y su hermana orgnaizo una junta con el y le dijo que mandara a llamar a los caballeros del valle sin que usted lo supiera fue por eso que vinieron-termino de contar brienne se sentia mejor no se sentia culpable por guardar ese secreto

no no no pensaba jon mientras respiraba pesadamente ahora todo tenia sentido

lady brienne sabes lo que ocasiono lady sansa al no decirme eso-pregunto jon sentia tanto enojo ira hacia sansa por ser tan egoista al no decirle sobre el valle fue una estupida pensaba jon con ira

brienne no supo que decir temia por lady sansa, este no era el jon que conosio en el muro el jon tranquilo que juro que protegeira a lady sansa, este era un hombre enojado con oido y tenia que detenerlo si planeaba hacerle daño a su media hermana ahora sabia el por que la señora cat lo odiaba al parecer era peligroso

sabes lo que paso brienne-dijo jon en un grito de ira

el hermano de sansa murio por esa estupida decision, por su venganza murio mi hermano brienne, si sansa no fuera mi hermana la mataria-dijo jon con enojo mientras tiraba su silla y se iba del cuarto de brienne tenia que calmarse no iba hacer una estupidez tenia que calmarse e idear un plan para matar a meñique sabia que sansa no se quedaria de brazos cruzados pero sus metodos eran mas estupidos y presipitados,ella tambien queria matar a meñique por venderla, pero jon queria matarlo por el daño que causo a su familia.

brienne se quedo sin palabras como era posible que lady sansa no hubiera pensado en eso, pero si tal vez sabia que eso podia pasar ya no sabia que creer pero tenia que seguir vigilando a jon.

jon camino hacia su dormitorio estaba tan enojado no podia ir al cuarto de sansa y regañarla tenia que ser mas inteligente que ella y mas rapido no debia hacer que sus emociones lo manipularan, tenia que hacer que davos sacara informacion de los espias en el valle y tenia que hablar con jon arryn antes de que meñique lo matara, pero eso seria lo mas complicado.

como todas las noches jon no durmio tenia que seguir pensando en como hablar a solas con el joven arryn, igual que siempre la mañana llego pero esta vez no salio el sol era un dia nublado y nevaba, se sentia tan irreal que el invierno estuviera aqui y jon tenia miedo de ello del invierno y de lo que viene con el solo sam y daenerys podian ser de ayuda contra los otros, jon se baño y paso la mayor parte del dia en su habitacion no queria ver a sansa no podia tenia que pensar pero sabia que si la veia y verla sonreir como si nada pasara se enojaria y le echaria en cara lo que le dijo brienne pero no tenia que calmarse tenia que buscar el momento adecuado para decirle pero no era el momento ni la situacion a decuada para eso.

mi señor ibamos a empezar la junta sin usted-dijo davos al ver a jon entrar por la puerta

siento la tardansa pero me entretuve haciendo unos informes y mandando un par de cartas-fue la unica respuesta de jon y se sento al lado de davos y su hermana y su un esfuerzo munamental por no gritarle alli mismo y borrarle esa estupida sonrisa de su rostro.

mi señor su hermana mando una carta al valle-dijo davos con un susurro solo para jon

bien empezemos que noticias hay-pregunto jon a sus vasallos pues mi señor llego una carta de kings landing, la reina cersei pide el reclamo del norte y que lady sansa valla alli para hacerla pagar por la muerte de su hijo-dijo ser davos mientras repasaba la lista

bien no les contestaremos dejaremos que cersei y daenerys juegen su juego de tronos, el norte no contestara ningun mensaje de cersei ni de ningun lord del sur, que mas hay-dijo jon queriendo cambiar de tema

mi señor hay una buena notica ya hay mas hombres para entrenar se estima que son cerca de dos mil hombres algunos son de los que quedaron de stannis otros son que huyen del sur-dijo davos al rey

bueno eso es algo-dijo jon tratando de sonar positivo

mi señor tambine llego otra carta de roca dragon-expreso davos a los señores que estaban alli sabia que esto no llevaria nada bueno a los hermanos

de rocadragon quien podria mandar una carta de alli-pregunto sansa extrañada ya que los lannister lo habian conseguido con ayuda de los tyrell hace mucho tiempo

pues tyron lannister mi señora, dice que es enviado por daenerys de la tormenta la que no arde rompedora de cadenas y reina de los siete reinos, quiere parlamentar con el rey jon-dijo davos

conmigo querria tyron hablar conmigo-pregunto jon extrañado

podria ser una trampa mi señor el norte es mas grande que cualquier tierra de poniente y la historia de que es rey y de como vengo la boda roja han llegado muy lejos al parecer le recomiendo que no valla-aconsejo lord glover

que esa mujer no es la mas hermosa de todo westeros-pregunto tormund

eso se habla dicen que tiene unos ojos violetas un cabello plateado hermoso y la piel fina y clara como la porcelana-dijo jon con una sonrisa

entonces por que no la conquistas y le haces unos hijos y aseguras el trono y sus dragones seria simple si es que aun tienes polla desde hace años que no las usas, no despues de ygritte-dijo tormund con una sonrisa

es una targeryan un rey del norte no se puede casar con ella-dijo sanas con tono frio odio como jon se expreso asi de la targeryan era como si la estuviese adulando.

tiene razon lady sansa ningun rey se casaria con una targeryan menos un stark por culpa del maldito rhaegar murio lady lyanna y la violo-dijo lord manderly

estan muy traumados ustedes, miren al cuervo era guardia de la noche y se enamoro de una salvaje y mato a unos de los mejores exploradores por unirse a nosotrso para despues traicionarnos y volver a la guardia y dejarnos pasar-dijo tormund queriando expresarse mejor

ninguno de los señores hablo esto era total mente nuevo para ello y podia ser perjudicial para jon que ellos sepan lo que paso mas halla del muro.

tormund es que no te puedes callar-dijo jon a su mejor amigo sabia que era bueno peleando y dando uno que otro consejo pero con el tema de los secretos no era el mejor

cuervo el punto es que deben dejar de pensar en eso y dejar que el se case con esa chica podria ser mejor para nosotros y para el reino no-pregunto tormund esto de la politica lo estaba hartando preferia pelear que estar hablando

doy por terminada esta reunion davos quedate necesito hablar con usted-dijo jon mientras veia como todos sus vasallos se retiraban

de que quiere hablar mi señor-pregunto davos mientras regresaba con jon

es de sansa ser ella mando llamar a los caballeros del valle sin decirme y por su culpa murio mi hermano por su venganza murio-dijo jon mientras se trataba de tranquilizar

mi señor como puede ser eso posible,-pregunto davos extrañado que la señora sansa halla hecho algo tan horrible

ves lo que te digo si no le importo hacer que su propio hermano muriera por una venganza, que creras que no le importara matar al bastardo por que le estorba en el poder, necesito matar a mañique antes de que haga algo contra jon arryn pero, que davos y que era esa carta que me mecionaste-quisio saber jon

mi señor lady sansa mando una carta al valle con una sirvienta que es defiar con lady sansa pero ella no sabe que esta de nuestro lado, la carta decia que se disculpaba por como usted los trato y que ella aun confia en el era todo lo que decia la carta-dijo davos a jon

bien pero davos tenemos que actuar ya, no podemos dejar que maten a jon arryn eso seria perjudical para nosostro si meñique sigue ganando poder sansa igual tenemos que hacer algo-dijo jon al caballero de la cebolla

mi señor tal vez seria mejo que haga un torneo e invite al joven arryn y despues de eso matar a meñique-aconsejo davos

brillante davos asi no sera acto de traicion contra el valle, davos sabes la historia de mi tia lyanna verdad-pregnto jon sabia que no se equivocaba de haber elegido a davos como su mano era sincero y sus consejos eran los mejores que todos los de sus vasallos asi que podia confiar este secreto con el.

si mi señor en todo poniente se cunta como rhaegar robo a su tia por que lo pregunta-quiso saber davos ya que esto no tenia sentido

pues no es tan ral como parece,era verdad que la corono como reina del amor y la bellza pero ella se fue con el a voluntad y se casaron y todo lo demas ya lo sabemos, pero davos por que crees que lyanna estaba muerta cuando llego mi padre si rhaegar ya estaba muerto-pregunto jon a su mano

mi señor no tengo respuesta para eso´-dijo davos confuso

piesna cuando coronaron a lyanna y despues cuando se fueron y cuando mi padre fue a rescatarla habian pasado nueve meses davos, ella murio en parto-dijo jon mientras se ponia de pie

mi señor si lo que me dice es verdad quien podria ser el hijo de su tia-pregunto davos

davos me estas decepcionando quien fue a la guerra a dorne y regreso con un bastardo sin madre-pregunto jon con una sonrisa

usted pero como lo supo si su señor padre nunca se lo dijo-quiso saber davos como era posible que nadie pensara en eso era tan logioc e ilogico al mismo tiempo

la histora verdadera de lo que paso me la conto mi tio benjen una noche que estaba borracho me dijo que el fue quien dejo ir a mi madre desde alli supe que algo estaba mal pero cuando mori lo supe de verdad, como una vison del pasado vi como mi madre me sostenia entre sus brazos y le dica a mi tio que me protegiera de robert-dijo jon alegre de quitarse ese peso de encima

mi señor tiene que decirselo a su hermana o prima sera lo mejor para ambos-aseguro davos, aun que sabia que no le gustaria del todo lo que le diria al joven rey

para que se lo diria ella no necesita saber nada mas, ella no tiene mi confianza no mas-dijo jon con veneno en su voz

davos se sorprendio de como se expreso jon, era completamente indiferente a como trato a su hermana cuando llego al muro, sabia que estaba dolido y queria reprocharle todo a lady sansa pero tenia que ser inteligente

mi señor tendra que decirle eso para que se casen asi ella no lo traicionara a a usted ni al norte y no podra casarse con otro hombre-sugirio davos aun que sabia ya la respuesta de jon

es una broma verdad ser como le voy a decir no soy tu hermano sino el hijo de tu tia asi que somos primos casemonos para que no me traiciones o eso es lo que yo creo por que me estoy volviendo demente-dijo con sarcasmo

mi señor no lo entiende diciendolo esto ella no lo dira por que los matarian a ambos y tiene que ganarse a ella y cuando maten a meñique diran su paternidad y ella querra casarse con usted-dijo davos queriendo entrar en razon a jon

puede ser davos, lo hare pero no estoy mu seguro de esto-dijo jon al caballero de las cebollas

jon paso el dia entrenando a los hombres tenia que pensar en las palabras para decirle a sansa que no eran hermanos

podrick ve a buscar a lady sansa dile que quiero hablar con ella-dijo jon a su escudero

mi señora lady sansa, el rey quiere hablar con usted-dijo podrick apenado de hablar con sansa ella siempre lo ponia nervioso

jon quiere verme donde esta el pod-pregunto sansa sabia que jon estaba raro todo el dia de hoy no le habia dirigido la palabra ni la habia visto era como si no exsistiera y eso le dolia mucho, no sabia por que jon actuaba asi tal vez para eso la llamo para decirle

al llegar al patio jon vio a sansa y trato de calmarse no queria arruinar todo

podemos ir a las criptas sansa-pregunto jon mientras caminaba hacia la tumba de los antiguos reyes

que hacemos aqui jon podemos hablar arriva-dijo sansa mientras caminaban por los antiguas tumbas

sansa te acuerdas de la historia de lyanna strak-pregunto jon sin contestar a la pregunta de sansa

si jon que rhaegar la secuetro y la violo y despues ella murio que tiene que ver eso ahora-quiso saber sansa ya que esto no tenia ningun sentido

y si te dijiera que ella no fue secuestrda si no se fue con su voluntad que pensarias-dijo jon mientras se paraban en la tumba de lyanna

aun que fuera verdad-que tiene que ver ahora-volvio a preguntar sansa

te estoy diciendo que cuando eso paso nueve meses antes de que lyanna muriera y quien regreso con lyanna muerta y con un bastardo al norte-dijo jon mientras veia defrente a su prima

no no puedes ser tu no es posible-dijo sansa mientras trataba de procesar todo, era malo que jon fuera un bastardo pero que fuera un targeryan era mucho peor podrian morir perder el norte, y eso no podia suceder no otra vez...


	3. Chapter 3

Jon si esto es una broma no es para nada gracioso-dijo sansa algo molesta por la mentira que había dicho, por un momento se había creído la mentira de Jon, pero eso era totalmente estúpido y carecía de sentido.

Jon no estaba de humor para que sansa le creyera la verdad o no, tenía un día muy ocupado como para estar soportando ese tipo de comentarios de ella

Enserio crees que me estoy riendo como si esto fuera una broma-pregunto con cara seria, sabía que era un error haberle dicho esto a sansa ya que ella no lo creía, pero solamente lo hizo por petición de su mano

sansa al ver el cambio de comportamiento a la voz de Jon supo que no estaba mintiendo, pero no sabía si creerle, si fuera real entonces como el sabría si padre nunca se lo dijo ni siquiera a su señora madre le hablo de la mama de Jon

Y tu como sabes que ella es tu madre si padre nunca te hablo de ella-quiso saber sansa

sansa enserio crees que el honorable lord stark engañaría a la señora catelyn con otra mujer-dijo Jon, obviamente no le iba a decir que vio cómo su tío fue a la torre de la alegría para ver como su madre cargaba a un bebe en sus brazos y mucho menos le diría que su nombre no es Jon si no jaehaerys un nombre sin duda un poco complicado

sansa oyó un poco de burla al oír el honorable lord satrk engañaría a su madre, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por alto; entonces como fue que descubriste que eras un targeryan-quiso saber sansa

Pues una vez cuando tío benjen iba a partir para una excursión a mas halla del norte, estábamos los dos en la sima del muro él ya había estado tomando y el empezó a hablar de la noche en la que lyanna se fue, él me dijo que estaba muy arrepentido de no haber detenido a su hermana por que por eso murió, desde allí supe que algo estaba mal así que lo lógico era que ella fuera mi madre-dijo Jon mientras miraba seria mente a sansa para que le creyera.

Sansa seguía aun sin saber que creer, toda su vida jon siempre fue el bastardo medio hermano etc., pero cuando lo volvió a ver supo que siempre se equivocó nunca fue una mala persona como dijo su madre cuando era niña si no que era un buen hombre que solo quería lo mejor para ella, pero ahora resulta que nunca fue un Snow sino todo un Targeryan de hecho ya no sabía si creerle ya que seguramente aún tenía más secretos que ella desconocía.

Sansa se crees que no me crees, pero es la verdad mi madre es lyanna-decía jon tratando de que su hermana le creyera, aun sabiendo la verdad jon aun trataba a sansa como su hermana por que se crio con ella, la vio caminar, decir sus primeras palabras-pero jon comprendió que eso ya no importaba, por fin sabía algo, que para proteger lo que quieres tienes que mentir.

Está bien jon te creo-dijo sansa, aunque en su interior seguía sin poder creerle a jon; y quien más sabe de esto jon.

Bueno a parte de ti ser davos-dijo jon, aunque sabía que a su hermana lo le caería en gracia que una persona como davos supiera un secreto de esta magnitud, de hecho, ningún señor aprobaba que su consejero fuera un pirata que sirvio en las líneas de lord stannis.

Jon ya habíamos hablado de esto ese hombre no te causa ningún bien como asesor, necesitas a un hombre que sepa darte buenos consejos, aparte ningún señor lo aprueba-sansa quiera que jon consiguiera a otra mano, pero su hermano tenía mucha confianza en ese hombre.

Sansa y el seguirá como mi asesor y consejero no me importa lo que digan los señores-dijo jon molesto por que todos querían a ser davos lejos del consejo.

Jon como puedes seguir confiando en ese hombre ni siquiera lo conoces bien-dijo sansa un poco irritada de que su hermano no entendía que no por ser rey puede hacer todo lo que él quiera.

Sansa sabes por qué confió en ese "hombre" es porque el defendió mi cuerpo cuando todos mis hermanos que me mataron y me querían quemar, ese "hombre" se encargó personalmente de ir a skagos a buscar a rickon poniendo su vida en riesgo y lamentablemente no lo consiguió así que por favor abstente de seguir insistiendo en que lo corra del castillo porque nunca lo voy hacer-dijo jon muy molesto y dejando un incómodo silencio en las criptas

Sansa no sabía que decir, ya que esta era la primera vez que jon hablaba de cuando lo asesinaron, cuando lo oyó del pueblo libre pensó que era una mentira o que jon se había lastimado gravemente y estuvo a punto de morir, pero cuando se lo pregunto al mayordomo de jon le dijo que fue verdad, que su hermano había sido asesinado por sus propios hermanos y que había sido traído de vuelta gracias a la mujer roja, aparte le había pedido que no le hablase del tema porque algo había muerto dentro de él y ya no era el mismo Jon Snow.

Sansa si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender-dijo Jon alejándose sentía que le faltaba el aire, le había dicho sobre su muerte a sansa sabía que ella había escuchado sobre ello en el castillo negro y en el pueblo libre y seguramente creía que solo era un mito, pero ahora le había confirmado que realmente murió; porque mierda dijiste eso idiota, no ves que ahora-se decía así mismo mientras caminaba hacia su estudio.

Mi señor como le fue con su hermana-pregunto davos mientras caminaba con jon hacia su estudio; davos tenía la pequeña impresión de que el rey había discutido el asunto de su paternidad.

Bueno davos fue bien y a la vez mal-dijo jon mientras entraban al estudio que una vez fue de su tío y poco después de su primo, están irreal estar en este lugar que fue de verdaderos reyes no de un bastado

Bueno mi señor si me permite preguntar que fue exactamente el problema de la discusión-pregunto davos mientras miraba a jon como jon tomaba asiento en su escritorio

Bueno por dónde empezar, cuando le dije la verdad de que no era su hermano bastardo se rio pensó que era una broma tú crees bueno después supo que no estaba jugando, pero termino creyéndome o solo la mitad-dijo jon mientras posaba la cabeza al escritorio se sentía cansado hacía tiempo que no dormía bien pero no podía cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a sus verdugos con sus cuchillas y sentía como si lo apuñalaran como la primera vez y sin poder hacer nada.

Mi señor tiene que comprenderla, para ella pensar que usted ya no es su hermano si no su primo será algo complicado para ella tal vez porque ya no será lo mismo-dijo davos

Davos yo también quisiera creer eso, pero yo a ella no la veo como la vi cuando llego al castillo negro, ahora sé que es una criatura que miente y usa a las personas para poder tener lo que ella quiera y sinceramente creo que ya la odio-dijo jon sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por tratar de odiar a la persona que fue a pedir su ayudapor favor perdóneme señora stark

Mi señor sé que usted está muy dolido por lo de su hermano, pero entienda la situación de su hermana ella hizo lo que pudo para sobrevivir-aclaro davos para que el rey entrara en razón

No puedo davos algo en mí no puede perdonarla-dijo jon parándose de su escritorio sentía ira otra vez

Davos supo que jon tenía que perdonarse a sí mismo para poder superar lo de su hermano recién fallecido, así que lo abrazo para que sintiera que tenía a alguien que lo comprendía el sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien tan cercano ya que había perdido tres hijos

Jon no supo que hacer, pero ese abrazo se sentía como los que le daba su tío era como si estuviera abrazándolo otra vez no pudo más y por fin las lágrimas salieron

Oh davos no sabes lo que se sintió ver a mi hermano corriendo hacia mí y yo sin poder hacer nada era la peor sensación del mundo y luego me entero que su muerte se pudo haber evitado y por culpa de sansa murió, davos siento tanto odio desde entonces que no sé qué hacer-dijo jon sollozando en el hombro de su asesor, por alguna extraña razón ese abrazo se sentía como el del padre que nunca llego a tener por completo

Jon lo comprendo yo perdí a tres hijos por la causa de stannis y sabía que usted tenía que decir lo que siente y sacar ese dolor, su familia paso por horribles cosas pero usted y su hermana por fin consiguieron el norte-dijo davos mientras abrazaba a su rey

Gracias ser davos sabía que usted es la mejor mano y amigo que un rey puede tener-dijo jon mientras se separaba del abrazo de davos

Mi rey, así como lo apoye en el castillo negro yo lo apoyare hasta el final de mis días-dijo davos hincando la rodilla ante jon

Davos levántate por favor tu eres unos de los pocos hombres que no debe hincarse ante mi-dijo jon mientras le tendía la mano a davos para que se levantara

Gracias mi señor-agradeció davos a jon sabía que este joven era un gran rey y un gran hombre, pero sus sentimientos hacia su familia serian lo que acabaría con el y davos no estaba dispuesto a verlo caer.

Davos por favor déjeme solo necesito descansar y pensar para saber que pasara con los karstark-dijo jon mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos

Está bien mi señor lo dejo- se despidió davos y dejo solo a jon

Jon se acostó en la oscuridad de su cuarto, pero como siempre el sueño no vino, cada vez que cerraba los ojos pasaban las imágenes de cómo murió y el dolor se sentía como la primera vez, y luego veía como la maldita flecha le atravesaba la garganta a su pequeño hermano, por más que corría no lo alcanzaba y siempre terminaba despertándose más cansado que cuando se durmió.

Al despertar vio que ya había oscurecido así que decidió recorrer el castillo como cuando era joven y todavía era un bastardo, se dirigió hacia salón principal y recordó todas las comidas que se sirvieron allí las fiestas y cumpleaños de todos los hijos de ned stark y por supuesto también recordaba los malos momentos que allí se vivieron como sus cumpleaños y su padre ned solo lo felicitaba y Robb y arya igual y por su puesto la señora catelyn solo le daba miradas de odio cada vez que lo veía sonreír o verlo con ned lo peor de sus cumpleaños no era que solo lo felicitaran pocas personas o que no lo celebraran en grande como a los hijos legítimos del señor stark, lo peor era preguntarle a su señor padre quien era su madre y el solo le digiera que algún día le diría, lloraba toda la noche por saber quién era su madre le rezaba a los dioses antiguos y a los nuevos para que le dijeran o le dieran una pequeña pisca pero nunca le contestaron igual que el señor stark nunca le confeso quien era su verdadera madre, pero esos eran recuerdos pasados de un niño que murió hace muchas lunas

También se dirigió hacia el bosque de los dioses donde jugaba y se bañaba en las aguas; pero con quien jugaba aquí-pensó jon mientras caminaba alrededor del árbol, solamente recordaba que jugaba con Robb y los hijos de ned pero a que y lo peor era que no lograba recordar las caras de su hermano ni de arya, después recorrió el patio y no logro recordar muchas cosas del pasado pareciera que cuando trataba de recordar el pasado estas se borraban de su mente como si nunca hubieran ocurrido miro los muecos con los que una vez entreno pero muy vagamente. Jon camino por todo el patio hasta llegar a las almenas que conectaban la muralla principal para poder ver fuera del castillo.

Como lucían Robb y arya que hacíamos cuando éramos niños-pensaba jon como era posible que olvidara los rostros de sus hermanos y sus memorias cada vez iban desvaneciéndose en su cabeza pero desgraciada mente solo le quedaban los malos recuerdos de invernalia esos recuerdos los que hicieron que tomara la decisión de irse al castillo negro, aún recuerdo cuando estaba jugando con Robb pero no recuerdo a que "ahora yo seré rey-grito un pequeño jon arriba de un árbol - tú no puedes ser rey porque eres un bastardo me lo ha dicho mi madre-dijo Robb"

Mmmh yo creía que ya había olvidado eso-dijo jon para sí mismo allí arriba en la muralla de invernalia lo hacía sentirse como si estuviese en el muro otra vez.

Que es lo que ya habías olvidado-pregunto una voz de tras de el

Sansa que es lo que haces aquí arriba-pregunto jon extrañado de ver a su hermana allí arriba a estas horas de la noche

Pues jon te vi por la ventana de mi habitación y vi como salías del bosque de los dioses parecía como si estuvieras perdido está todo bien jon-pregunto sansa preocupada por su hermano por el comportamiento que tuvo, cuando lo vio lucia como si nuca hubiese estado en el castillo antes, era como si fuera la primera vez que lo explora

Como puedes preguntarme eso-pensó jon para sí mismo con reproche por la pregunta de su hermana

¿sansa tu recuerdas como lucían Robb arya y bran? -pregunto jon, aunque sabía que no debia de hacerlo, pero tenía que seguir los consejos de davos

Claro que los recuerdo jon como podría olvidarlos porque me preguntas eso-dijo sansa algo extrañada por la pregunta de su hermano

Te pregunto porque yo no recuerdo como lucían-confeso jon triste

Oh jon como puede ser que no los recuerdes-quiso saber sansa

Sansa no solo no recuerdo como lucían tampoco recuerdo casi nada de los momentos felices que pase aquí en invernalia cada vez que intento recordar algo se siente como si nunca hubiesen pasado, solo tengo los malos recuerdos, miedos de aquí-confeso jon a su hermana

Jon como puede ser eso posible-dijo sansa acercándose a su hermano

Sans desde que volví de la muerte solo tengo memorias malas, todas las cosas felices que hice o que pasé se fueron de mi memoria-dijo jon

Oh como pueden ser los dioses tan crueles con un hombre quitándole todos sus momentos felices y sus risas-pensó sansa sentía como si fuese a llorar

Aparte cuando duermo solo veo cuando me asesinaron ¿quieres saber cómo me mataron sansa? -pregunto jon a su hermana sabía que ella tenía curiosidad

Sansa no sabía que contestar o decir esta era la primera vez que jon le diría sobre su muerte

Ellos ya me habían odiado cuando regrese de con los salvajes creían que yo era un traidor, pero cunado atacaron yo defendí el muro y cuando me eligieron comandante allí fue cuando todo empezó todo y cuando deje entrar hombres del pueblo libre para que nos ayudasen en el muro empezaron hablar de mí y pensar que fue una mala idea elegirme como comandante, pero cuando fui a hardhome y traje conmigo a cinco mil salvajes eran más de lo que me pensaba. Esa noche un mozo me fue a buscar diciendo que había noticias del tío benjen cuando Salí al patio diez y seis hombres me esperaban con sus cuchillos y uno me agarro de los brazos me los ato y me puso de rodillas, y así uno por uno me apuñalo el filo de la navaja se sentía horrible sansa quería gritar pelar hacer algo, pero no podía hasta que el ultimo me apuñalo en el corazón eso fue la peor sensación que tuve.

Y luego cuando morí estaba todo oscuro no hay nada más halla, no puedes ver ni oír nada solo sientes odio dolor y desesperación...; ya basta por favor ya no sigas por favor para-grito sansa mientras lloraba y abrazaba a jon con todas sus fuerzas como si se fuera ir de entre sus brazos, pensaba que no era tan horrible la muerte, pero oír como lo decía podía sentir el dolor de su hermano y su voz sonaba tan desgastada y tan cansado

Jon se dejó abrazar, pero no pudo llorar con sansa, podía sentir que su hermana lloraba con dolor, pero él no podía sacar lagrimas enfrente de ella

Jon no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaste perdóname-dijo sansa sollozando mientras miraba a los ojos a su hermano

Sanas no hay nada que perdonar, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto los que me mataron ya están muertos y ninguno volverá a la vida-dijo jon no supo que pero esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas hicieron que sintiera algo extraño dentro de el algo que no supo describir

Sansa ben vamos a dormir te llevare a tu cuarto-dijo jon mientras tomaba a su hermana del brazo y la guiaba hasta su cuarto, durante todo el recorrido ninguno de los dos hablo solo se oían los pequeños sollozos de sansa al parecer no le había caído muy bien la historia- pensó jon mientras miraba a su hermana de reojo

Jon puedes dormir conmigo por favor-dijo sansa apenada de pedirle eso a su hermano

Está bien sansa dormiré contigo-accedió jon mientras ambos entraban al cuarto

Jon por fin había podido dormir pacíficamente no soñó con sus verdugos ni con la muerte de su hermano.

¡Sansa no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de jon cada vez que cerraba los ojos se lo imaginaba tirado en el suelo muerto y con muchas apuñaladas era horrible; jonn! Por favor no te mueras-grito sansa mientras se despertaba toda sudorosa y llorando

Tranquila sansa aquí estoy no moriré-dijo jon mientras abrazaba a sansa y le acariciaba el cabello

Jon soñé que te morías-decía sansa en el hombro de jon

Pero no lo estoy sansa aún estoy vivo-dijo jon consolándola

Pero se vio tan real como te apuñalaban todo estaba oscuro solo había unas pocas antorchas encendías y estabas en un patio tirado en un charco de tu propia sangre-dijo sansa al jon solo con cerrar los ojos veía a su hermano muerto en el suelo

Siento mucho haberte causado pesadillas con mi historia sansa- se disculpó jon; pensaba que diciéndole la verdad toda la esta ira en mi desaparecería, pero no solo hizo sentirme culpable por hacerla llorar.

Jon y sansa se durmieron uno cerca del otro sin importar si los viera una criada pero los dos habían dormido profundamente desde hace mucho tiempo, al amanecer sansa se despertó con un pequeño peso en su cintura y una respiración en su cabello, cuando supo de quien era la mano del hombre con el que estaba recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche, la historia de jon y como ella le había pedido que durmiera con ella para y luego la pesadilla y al final los dos habían dormido abrazados uno al otro.

Jon despierta alguien podría estar-dijo sansa quitándose el brazo de jon y moviéndolo para que se levantara

No ygritte hay que quedarnos hoy aquí, que se jodan mance y los thenitas-dijo jon entre sueños y volvió abrazar a sansa y la pego más hacia el haciendo que su trasero pegue con su miembro

Jon por favor despierta-decía sansa mientras trataba de alejarse de jon, pero él era más fuerte que ella así que no podía hacer nada solamente esperar a que despertara

Jon yo no soy esa ygritte-decía sansa para que jon se despertara, pero su cuerpo encajaba perfecto con el de el

Jon despierta-grito sansa para que su hermano se despertara

Jon estaba un poco confundió había tenido un buen sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, había soñado que estaba con ygritte en winterfell y ella se convertía en su esposa, pero jon dejo de recordar hasta que vio a quien estaba abrazando de forma muy intima

Sansa por favor perdóname-dijo jon muy avergonzado por haber abrazado de forma muy vergonzosa a su hermana

No hay problema jon, pero tenemos que darnos prisa o alguien podría ver que dormimos juntos-dijo sansa igual de apenada que jon

Jon se levantó de la cama muy deprisa cogió su abrigo y se fue del cuarto de su hermana sin decir palabra alguna.

Jon camino por todo el castillo desde muy temprano invernalia estaba despierta los mozos y criadas estaban haciendo sus trabajos y los guardias hacían su ronda por todo el castillo y los nuevos reclutas estaban entrenando con el pueblo libre.

Cuando llego a su cuarto encontró que davos ya había ido a despertarlo, pero no lo encontró solo había dejado una carta en su escritorio con el logo de los karstark

Mi rey yo alys karstark y mi hermano iremos a invernalia por orden vuestra para decidir el destino de nuestras tierras por culpa de nuestro tío, no le pido que nos perdone ni que olvide la traición que mi familia cometió, solo le pido que sea justo como una vez fue su señor padre y tiempo después su hermano.

Att: Alys Karstark

Jon había olvidado que había citado a la familia karstark para enjuiciarlos por la traición que habían cometido, pero sabía que alys no era una traicionera gracias a ella supo que stannis fue traicionado por su tío y que la querían casarla con su tío para quitarle sus tierra, pero antes de decidir qué hacer tenía que consultarlo con sansa.


	4. Chapter 4

Entonces mi señor cuál será su decisión acerca de los karstark-pregunto davos a jon, el caballero de la cebolla lo había ido a despertar para hablarle de la carta de los karstark

Despojarlos de sus tierras no es una opción davos-dijo jon mientras repasaba la carta de alys, jon no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella cuando fue a pedir ayuda, era una un poco más baja que él y de pelo un rojizo claro pero ese color no era nada comparado con el de sansa.

Mi señor respeto que quiera que los karstark mantengan sus tierras, pero a su corte no le gustara que ellos salgan impunes

Eso ya lo sé davos, pero no pudo dejarlos sin nada, alys no tiene la culpa- aclaro jon, no iba a quitarles las tierras ni a obligarla hacerla hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pero sabía que tenía que imponer un castigo ante ellos para que su pueblo este satisfecho y crea que está haciendo lo correcto

Jon conocía muy poco a alys y mucho menos a su hermano, la primera vez que la vio fue cuando el señor stark celebro el cumpleaños de su hijo Rob el padre de alys le había dicho que bailara con jon y como era de esperarse jon termino pisándola un par de veces ya que nunca había tomado clases de baile por ser un bastardo.

Bueno mi señor no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero se podrá saber dónde estuvo ayer ya que cuando llegue a su habitación usted no estaba

Lo siento davos, pero la verdad es que dormí en el cuarto de sansa-confeso jon

Mi señor está bien que haya pasado la noche con su lady sansa, pero tiene que ser más cuidadoso la próxima ya que la gente hablaría, puede que los tres sepamos la verdad, pero no los demás-dijo davos como advertencia

Espera davos no es lo que crees yo Salí a caminar en la noche y pues me encontré a sansa y le empecé a contar de la noche en que me asesinaron y pues ella se puso mal así que me pidió que durmiera con ella nada mas-aclaro jon rápidamente para que davos no mal interpretara las cosas

Mi señor eso no era a lo que me refería si no a que si lo ven a usted saliendo del cuarto de lady sansa los podrán comparar con los lannister-dijo davos un poco incomodo por cómo se expresó el rey

Davos por favor manda a traer mi comida y después de que termine manda a llamar a sansa para hablar lo de los karstark, eso es todo te puedes retirar-ordeno jon a su mano tenía que hacer algo con los karstark, pero no sabía cómo castigarlos no los casaría ni tomaría rehén, pero tenía que hacer algo

La criada había traído huevos fritos con panceta, pan recién hecho y un tarro de cerveza negra, la comida de winterfell era mil veces mejor que la del castillo negro, las cuales a veces consistía en salchichas quemadas guisos espesos con demasiadas cebolla y nabos o pasta de bellota la cual sabia extremadamente amarga para el gusto de jon. Pero sinceramente extrañaba esos días en el muro entrenando peleando y llendo a expediciones con el viejo oso y hablar con pyp, grenn, edd y sam ellos fueron sus únicos amigos en su estadía allí y los que se mantuvieron fieles a su mandato como lord comandante y por eso siempre estaría agradecido con ellos.

Davos había ido a buscar a lady sansa como se lo había ordenado el rey jon, sabía que ambos pelearían sobre qué hacer con los karstark, lady sansa querría quitarles sus tierras por traición aun que los dos hermanos no hubiesen tenido nada que ver con la traición de sus tíos, esa actitud de ella la había demostrado en el castillo negro de que quería ver morir a todas las personas que algunas vez traicionaron al lobo, pero el rey jon era totalmente distinto ya que él conocía a lady alys cuando fue al muro y sabía que era una buena chica que solo quería lo mejor para su casa.

Davos toco la puerta de lady sansa para que lo dejase pasar-

Adelante-grito sansa del otro lado de la puerta

Mi señora lamento interrumpirla, pero el rey jon necesita su presencia en su oficina-dijo davos mientras daba una reverencia

Para que me necesita el rey si se puede saber ser davos-pregunto sansa un poco extrañada de que jon la mandase a llamar ya que el casi nunca hacia eso

Mi señora es un asunto muy importante que debe ser tratado con urgencia, aparte yo no soy quien para decirle de que se trata eso necesita hablarlo con el rey-aclaro davos, realmente no podía creer que una persona que una persona como lady sansa fuera capaz de utilizar a las personas a su conveniencia no parecía esa clase de persona

Sansa camino detrás de davos todo el camino hasta el cuarto de jon, se sentía extraña después de lo que había pasado en la mañana con él, pero aún estaba intrigada de que era lo tan importante de lo que jon querría hablar con ella.

Mi señor aquí esta lady sansa-dijo davos a jon

Muy bien davos has que pase te puedes retirar-dijo jon serio sentado atrás de su escritorio

Sansa al entrar vio que jon estaba muy serio como pocas veces lo había visto y al instante supo que algo no estaba muy bien.

Que es lo que ocurre jon, porque actúas así-pregunto sansa preocupada

Lee esto por favor sansa-dijo jon ignorando la pregunta de sansa

Sansa leyó la carta de los karstark una y otra vez- como es posible que tenga tan poca vergüenza-exclamo sansa al dejar la carta en la mesa

Como que poca vergüenza-pregunto jon

Si después de lo que hicieron a nuestra familia se atreve a pedir que seas justo con ellos y peor aún se atreve a nombrar a padre y a Rob-dijo sansa enojada por la carta de la karstark

Entonces según tu qué es lo mejor que debemos hacer-quiso saber jon, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Debemos quitarles sus tierras para demostrar que no se juega con los stark jon hay que demostrar que somos fuertes-dijo sansa, tenían que demostrar a todos que los stark aun mandaban en el norte y no se dejaban por nadie y que no iban tolerar ninguna traición

Bueno si les quitamos sus tierras demostraremos que somos igual que los lannister y que dejaremos morir a nuestra gente y eso podrían usarlo en nuestra contra-aclaro jon a sansa aun que supo que esa respuesta no le agrado para nada

Y entonces que hacemos quedarnos sin hacer nada para que otros vean como dejamos que nos vean la cara de estúpidos-dijo sansa enojada por la respuesta de jon

Sansa yo no voy a quitarles sus tierras hay que dejar eso muy en claro en segunda tampoco voy a matar a ninguno de los dos hermanos-dijo jon muy serio mirando a sansa

Entonces que vas a hacer, "decirles entren a mi castillo y coman y beban de mis reservas para el invierno no importa que nos hallan traicionado con los Bolton" así como lo hacía lord manderly-dijo sansa con sarcasmo

Sansa tu no conoces a alys ni lo que le paso verdad-pregunto jon a sansa

Uh "alys" jon tu ni siquiera la conoces-dijo sansa con enojo de que jon la defendiera

Bueno en eso te equivocas sansa si conozco a alys karstark es más me pude haber casado con ella, pero no pude-confeso jon a sansa

Como es posible eso si cuando eran jóvenes ella iba a casarse con Rob no contigo-dijo sansa

Ella vino a mí a pedir ayuda en el muro ya que su tío quería casarla para quitarles sus tierras a ella y a su hermano, tiempo después vino su tío a buscarla exigiendo su cabeza, ella me había propuesto casarme con ella para que no le pasase nada, pero como era lord comandante del muro obviamente no pude.

Y ya con eso sabes que ella no es participo contra nosotros jon, si tú estabas en el muro seguramente ella se quiso casar contigo para hacerse con invernalia-dijo sansa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Tal vez sea verdad que quiso casarme conmigo solo porque era el bastardo de ned, pero aun que haya aceptado el norte no lo hubiese aprobado, el norte solo me acepta porque tu estas aquí, pero si no todos me verían como el bastardo que le quito el norte a sus hermanos-aclaro jon era verdad que los hombres del norte aceptaban su reinado solo porque estaba sansa.

Entonces qué es lo que planeas hacer con los karstark jon, no quieres quitarles sus tierras, no quieres tomar un rehén entonces cuál es tu brillante idea para juzgarlos con "justicia"-pregunto sansa con un alto tono de sarcasmo

La voy a casar con uno de mis hombres y si llegan a tener un hijo cuando tenga edad para poder hablar lo mandare a traer para que se entrene aquí para que se arme como caballero-confeso jon aun que era evidente que a sansa no le había caído en gracia su idea

Por favor eso en vez de castigarlos los estamos premiando con casarla con un caballero-dijo sansa a jon

Sansa no voy a casarla con un caballero del norte si no con un hombre del pueblo libre-dijo jon a sansa, sabía que alys no era una mujer que le gustase las agujas e hilos ni cantar en los septos, desde que la vio le recordó a arya en su forma de ser

Y como crees que ella va aceptar con casarse con un hombre del pueblo libre lo tomaría como un insulto-confeso sansa a jon ya que ninguna mujer de alta cuna querría casarse con un hombre del pueblo libre

Sansa no todas las mujeres del norte son como las del sur, alys es totalmente diferente, es como arya no le gusta coser ni cantar prefiere luchar con espada y arco-dijo jon defendiendo a alys

Arya había hecho un largo viaje desde braavos hasta el norte había tenido que comprar al capitán para que la trajera hasta aquí, tuvo que hacerse de una nueva cara para poder cruzar y no ser reconocida, pero por fin después de mucho tiempo por fin podía llegar a su hogar aun que realmente no sabía que había pasado con su hogar, tenía pensado ir a visitar a jon al muro, pero tenía miedo de que él no la reconociera o peor aún que él no la quisiera por todas las cosas malas que hizo para sobrevivir

Oye muchacha tú no eres de aquí verdad-pregunto el tabernero cuando le llevo un tarro de cerveza

Si si lo soy lo que pasa que mi padre fue uno de los hombres que se fue con el señor stark hacia Kings landing, pero cuando los malditos lannister lo traicionaron y mataron a todos yo me fui en un barco hacia braavos apenas hasta hoy he regresado-fue la única respuesta de arya

Oh lamente oír eso, pero si has estado lejos de aquí entonces no sabes quién gobierna ahora verdad-dijo el tabernero

Los malditos Bolton ellos fueron los que traicionaron a m… a Rob stark y a su madre en la boda roja-contesto arya

Bueno en eso tienes razón los malditos Bolton traicionaron al norte, pero ellos ya no reinan-dijo el tabernero feliz de que los Bolton hayan desaparecido

Como que ya no reinan ahora quien es el Guardian del norte, no me diga que es stannis baratheon-quiso saber arya, sabía que si se presentara ante stannis podían pasar dos cosas una era que la colgasen por mentir o que si supieran que era arya stark y la quieran casar con algún señor para asegurar el norte

No señorita ni los Bolton ni stannis los que gobiernan ahora es Lord jon Snow-contesto el tabernero

Jon Snow el hijo bastardo de lord stark, como puede ser eso posible si él es lord comandante de la guardia de la noche-dijo arya extrañada de que jon fuera el que gobernara el norte

Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos, pero él y su hermana sansa stark, algunos dicen que ella llego con lord Bealish desde el nido de águilas-dijo el tabernero en un pequeño susurro al nombrar a Bealish

Arya estaba anonadada de que jon y sansa gobernaran juntos ya que ellos nunca se habían llevado bien de niños

Señor me puede rentar una habitación hoy con una tina y un colchón que no tenga pulgas-pregunto arya, si voy ir a mi hogar de perdido tengo que estar presentable

Claro señorita serian dos monedas de plata, pero señorita si me permite puedo saber su nombre-dijo el tabernero a arya

Me llamo Arry-dijo arya mientras le daba una moneda de oro al tabernero

Señorita arry solo son dos monedas de plata-dijo el tabernero al ver que ella le había pagado una moneda de oro

Quédatela me has ayudado mucho el día de hoy-dijo arya mientras subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación

Arya no había sufrido por falta de dinero desde que dejo braavos, ya que les había robado a muchos hombres ricos para poder pagar su pasaje hacia el norte y aun le quedaban unas cuantas monedas de oro, a las pocas horas le había llegado su tina de agua caliente, por fin se podía dar un baño con agua caliente ya que en el barco con la única agua con que se bañaba era con la del mar y estaba muy salada y no te limpiaba como con agua normal. Al salir de bañarse se puso una de la poca ropa que trajo de braavos, se sentía tan impaciente y preocupada por regresar a su casa no sabía cómo la recibirían jon y sansa o cómo reaccionarían al saber que mato a muchas personas por servir al dios de muchos rostros.

Después de mucho tiempo volvió a soñar que era un lobo y que corría por todo un camino, pero no reconocía el lugar en lo absoluto solo corría y corría sin parar ni voltear a los lados y como siempre al despertar ya había amanecido, se levantó y fue con la esposa del tabernero para que le trajeran el desayuno, a los pocos minutos la señora llego con una charola con huevos cocidos con una jarra de agua fresca.

Arya comió la mitad de un huevo y dio unas cuantas mordidas al pan, el apetito no le llegaba estaba preocupada por cómo reaccionarían jon y sansa al verla después de mucho tiempo, tenía miedo de que la rechazaran de que la vieran como una horrible persona, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía emocionada de volver y poder hablar con jon como en los viejos tiempos. Arya se había dispuesto a ir a su hogar, había salido de la taberna y vio que estaba nevando- sin duda un buen presagio para la casa stark-pensó mientras montaba a su caballo

Realmente odio a los malditos barcos-confeso tyron mientras estaban en el camarote de la reina.

Siguiendo con el plan necesitamos atacar un fuerte para nuestra reina-dijo varys a los presentes, habían estado planeando que hacer cunado arribaran a poniente, pero ninguno se había puesto de acuerdo, varys decía que era buena idea ir con los Martell, Ollena decía que ir a alto jardín era mejor, pero ninguno sabia a donde ir

Atacaremos rocadragon ya que allí fue donde los targeryan llegamos hace mucho tiempo-aclaro-Daenerys a todos en el camarote, se sentía extraña de poder volver a su hogar después de muchos años sabía que muchas casas se opondrían a esto, pero cuando vieran a sus dragones

Todos en el camarote no se opusieron a la reina Daenerys, ya que rocadragon tenía un punto débil y era una cueva en la que podían entrar pocas personas.

Tyron salió a seguir a varys sabía que estaba mal ocultarle este secreto a la reina aun que si se enterase de esto no sería reina y todo seria para nada.

Tyron entro al camarote de varys sin preguntar tenía que saber por qué le había dicho a la reina sobre aegon

Oh mi señor por que entra de esa manera-pregunto varys por tan extraño comportamiento de la mano de la reina

Varys porque no le has dicho a la Daenerys sobre el príncipe aegon-dijo tyron sin rodeos

Oh mi señor usted ha visto cómo actuó en meren como crees que actué cuando se entere de que no es la última targeryan y cómo crees que actúen los dos al saber que hay otro targeryan vivo- dijo varys serio a tyron

Espera que, como que hay otro targeryan varys-pregunto tyron extrañado de saber quién es el tercer targeryan….


End file.
